Betrayed Lovers
by The Fearless Emotions
Summary: Duncan cheats on Courtney with Gwen heart broken Courtney sees them cheat and meets a new friend who comforts her or a new lover. (Trent X Courtney Main couple)
1. When your loved ones Betray you

Courtney's Pov:

It has been 2 years since Duncan and I were going out together since they met in high school. Duncan was the kind of player and heart breaker her mom always tried to warn her about but Courtney didn't believe her mother was right. Courtney was the A+ student and 3rd smartest person in school. Along with Harold being 1st smartest and Beth the 2nd smartest. Courtney always got in fights with Duncan and always cried about them while Duncan didn't care and went out with other girls and was always hanging out with Gwen the 2nd meanest girl with heather the 1st meanest girl in the school. Gwen was a goth freak and always acted like a angel to impress Duncan which made Duncan always cheat on her with Gwen. I decided to get ready for school and before I went there I decided to go to the park and write in my diary before school because I didn't have time to do it because I was working really hard on my homework and other class related projects. When I got there I saw a certain someone I didn't like and a goth person who was always hanging out with Duncan. I decided to get closer and hide behind a tree in the park and I saw my boyfriend Duncan and Gwen kissing each other and I was devastated when they broke the kiss that was short I heard them talking.

''I'm so glad your not with Courtney I enjoy being with you and I think we should get together.''

'' Okay, fine anything for you babe I'll break it up with Courtney.'' he said smiling widely.

Courtney was devastated and shocked watched as Gwen and Duncan leave on their way to school hand in hand. Courtney began to cry to herself and whispered ''My mom was right I was so stupid.''

''No your not.'' a greened eyed music playing guy looked up at Courtney and sat beside her underneath the tree. '' Yes I am'' Courtney retorted. Trent the guy who used to date Gwen who was cheating on him also just like Duncan was with her.

''Nope, your Courtney right?''

''Yes and your Trent right?'' I say looking at him.

''Yeah, I saw your crying and it's best you figured out now..''

''Figure what out?'' Courtney said a surprised.

''Gwen and Duncan cheat on us a lot you must of saw just now I hate to admit it but they have been doing that for a while and It hurt me like it hurt you.''

''So that's why you broke up with Gwen?''

''Yeah, I was going to tell you but Duncan said he kill me if I told you when I found out.''

''What! he's been threatening you how dare he!'' He promised not to do that anymore while her and Duncan were dating.

''I'm just glad you found out even if he threaten me I wanted to tell you, because your my friend.''

''What!?'' she asked surprised. Everyone at the school never wanted to be her friend because they through she was boring and lame.

''Courtney'' he said holding her shoulder.

Trent's Pov:

''You know we have music class together.''

''Oh yeah, I love when you play your guitar.'' she said blushed lightly.

''Aw, are you blushing for me.'' I said resting my hand on her face and gently rubbing her hair.''

''Trent stop! your not my kind of type.'' she said blushing more.

''Well your mine, your so cute.'' I say grabbing her hands and kissing her.

''Trent!..'' she said cut off by his passionate kiss.

'' Courtney..'' He said breaking the kiss. ''what's wrong Duncan doesn't deserve you, heck! I don't but I promise i'll never hurt or break your heart like him I care about you Court.''

'' Trent you really promise me that.''

''Of course, I do.''

''Okay, Trent want to walk me to class.. oh no! we better hurry we have only 10 minutes before were late for class.''

''Don't worry, I brought my bike.''

''Lets go!" she says excitedly, and rides behind Trent. Even when me and Gwen broke up I definitely didn't miss Gwen, I secretly had a crush on Courtney because she was smart, beautiful, and he didn't like her because she was hot like the only reason that jerk of a boyfriend of hers did. I liked her because she was amazing and like some of the same things Trent did and under that angry face she has on her face sometimes he saw beauty in that pretty smile of hers.

Courtney's Pov:

''Thanks Trent.'' I say thanking Trent for getting us to class before we were late.

''No problem, anytime Court.'' He said winking at me before I went to class. I couldn't help but smile lovely at him knowing she had someone who truly loved her. She didn't care that Duncan was going to break her heart for the 5th time cheating on her. She knew things were going to be okay thanks to Trent. She went in her classroom before the bell ring and sat down in her desk spot.

Trent's Pov:

Trent felt he was the luckiest guy in the world to date Courtney secretly behind Duncan's back like Duncan did to her. Trent did feel heart breaken the same way Courtney did. When Gwen was his girlfriend she was so nice and sweet and I through I was in love, then she started hanging out with Heather and became so popular and never spent much time with me. Instead she always went to bad boy Duncan because everyone wanted to date him because he always got in trouble not once at school for all the bad things he does like vanish school property, spray painting the walls and always got away with crimes he does like steals stuff from the store. I told Gwen he was a bad influence, Heather but all Gwen did was let popularity get to her head and didn't give a fuck what I said to her and always got mad at me for standing her up like she does to me with Duncan and lies to me in my face. So I broke up with her I didn't care if it broke her heart like she did to me.

 **Thanks for reading guys! If you want more just comment. I love you guys! Love, The fearless Emotions**


	2. We're Over!

Courtney's Pov:

I walk in the classroom luckly, I wasn't late yet. ''Hello Courtney, take a seat.''

''Alright.'' I tell the teacher. The only seat left was one right to Alejandro at the back of the class. I used to have a crush on him. But we broke up because we ended in a horriable arrugurment dicussion. I sat down next to him trying not to look at his gorgeous face. ''Hey Court, lovely to see again.'' He said sliding his desk closer to me smiling. ''Alejandro, I'm sorry for how we broke up.'' ''It's alright chica, shouldn't be the one to apoligize, could we still be friends?'' he said a little sadly like he missed being with me. We both had spanish class together and we have the same class together again. ''sure.'' I assured him. '' I would love that.'' I added. ''So.. how's it been?'' he asked out of the blue. Intil, the teacher told us to pay attention to class. We both laughed. I sent him a note on paper and he read it. He laughed and wrote back to my question I asked him. My question was ''Are you dating anyone, not that i'm jealous were just friends.'' ''I'm dating Heather, of course, Chica.'' he wrote back and put a heart on the end of his sentence with a kissy face. I blushed and turned away. I wrote back. ''Really, you're dating Heather?'' I said worried about him. She was the meaniest girl of the school along with Gwen the boyfriend kisser who always helps my boyfriend cheat on me with her. ''Yeah.'' He replied back. ''I love a woman with big boobs.'' he replied back looking at my vest teasing me smirking looking right at me. ''You haven't changed bit Alejandro pervert.'' I wrote back blushing so much you could say my face looked like a big tomatoe hot red and I was also very angry at him for saying such inappropriate. While I passed him the note when the teacher back was turned. The bell rong. When I was heading for my lockers. Alejandro stopped me and said. ''Courtney would you meet me after school you know at our old hang out spot.'' I smiled at him. ''Sure, what time.. but wait, what about Heather won't she want to..'' I was interupted by Alejandro's finger. ''Don't worry about her Mejor amigo.'' He walked away quickly. I was about to open my locker when I was greeted by a certain someone who meant nothing to me anymore. I angerly started yelling at him before he was going to break my heart again. I couldn't let it happen again. ''Look Duncan! It's over! I saw you and Gwen earlier today cheating on me when I was heading for school. I never wanna see you again!'' I say getting my things and slamming my locker door loudly behind him as a frozen Duncan stood suprised. I walked angrly ignoring the angrly Duncan behind. I didn't give a damn about him anymore! I'm the one who should be angry not him, he cheated behind my back. I never cheated on him even through I had alot of crushes on guys but I never cheated! It's just wrong!

Trent's Pov: I was right about to head for music class to meet Courtney but she looked sad and angry at the same time. It was hard to tell. I walked with her by the stairs for music class. ''Court are you okay?'' I ask the brunette sadly. ''I um broke it up with Duncan before he did with me.'' she said smiling proudly a little. ''I understand.'' I stoped her and pulled for a hug. ''He didn't derserve you.'' I told her. ''Yeah but, before Gwen came to this school he used to love me, it felt great to be with for so far 4 months, but then he started acting mean to me and always stood me up for dates, then started to cheat on me with Lindsay, and other girls who always was with him.'' she started crying while she was telling me but I understood her perfectly, its the same way I felt when Gwen was cheating on me. ''Court, i'm so sorry I felt the same way with Gwen but I got over her, you can get over with Duncan.'' ''I know i'm sorry for complaining about Duncan with you, Trent we better head for class before were late.'' she said continuing to walk up the steps and I followed along. ''Hey Court, you shouldn't be sorry I'm glad you told me.'' She smiled and stoped to kiss me for a nice 10 seconds then we got to class. I enjoyed it even through It was for a while. I smiled and touched my cheek was walking blushing a little. I'm glad to see her smile and get through the ''bad break up'' because of me being there for her to open her heart to.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review for more! I put a little Love triangle in here XD with Courtney X Trent X Alejandro I think I'll just let Duncan stay with Gwen :D Part 3 will be soon Love, ~The fearless Emotions**


	3. Courtney's POV Part 1

Courtney's Pov:

It has been 2 years since Duncan and I were going out together since they met in high school. Duncan was the kind of player and heart breaker her mom always tried to warn her about but Courtney didn't believe her mother was right. Courtney was the A+ student and 3rd smartest person in school. Along with Harold being 1st smartest and Beth the 2nd smartest. Courtney always got in fights with Duncan and always cried about them while Duncan didn't care and went out with other girls and was always hanging out with Gwen the 2nd meanest girl with heather the 1st meanest girl in the school. Gwen was a goth freak and always acted like a angel to impress Duncan which made Duncan always cheat on her with Gwen. I decided to get ready for school and before I went there I decided to go to the park and write in my diary before school because I didn't have time to do it because I was working really hard on my homework and other class related projects. When I got there I saw a certain someone I didn't like and a goth person who was always hanging out with Duncan. I decided to get closer and hide behind a tree in the park and I saw my boyfriend Duncan and Gwen kissing each other and I was devastated when they broke the kiss that was short I heard them talking.

''I'm so glad your not with Courtney I enjoy being with you and I think we should get together.''

'' Okay, fine anything for you babe I'll break it up with Courtney.'' he said smiling widely.

Courtney was devastated and shocked watched as Gwen and Duncan leave on their way to school hand in hand. Courtney began to cry to herself and whispered ''My mom was right I was so stupid.''

''No your not.'' a greened eyed music playing guy looked up at Courtney and sat beside her underneath the tree. '' Yes I am'' Courtney retorted. Trent the guy who used to date Gwen who was cheating on him also just like Duncan was with her.

''Nope, your Courtney right?''

''Yes and your Trent right?'' I say looking at him.

''Yeah, I saw your crying and it's best you figured out now..''

''Figure what out?'' Courtney said a surprised.

''Gwen and Duncan cheat on us a lot you must of saw just now I hate to admit it but they have been doing that for a while and It hurt me like it hurt you.''

''So that's why you broke up with Gwen?''

''Yeah, I was going to tell you but Duncan said he kill me if I told you when I found out.''

''What! he's been threatening you how dare he!'' He promised not to do that anymore while her and Duncan were dating.

''I'm just glad you found out even if he threaten me I wanted to tell you, because your my friend.''

''What!?'' she asked surprised. Everyone at the school never wanted to be her friend because they through she was boring and lame.

''Courtney'' he said holding her shoulder.

Trent's Pov:

''You know we have music class together.''

''Oh yeah, I love when you play your guitar.'' she said blushed lightly.

''Aw, are you blushing for me.'' I said resting my hand on her face and gently rubbing her hair.''

''Trent stop! your not my kind of type.'' she said blushing more.

''Well your mine, your so cute.'' I say grabbing her hands and kissing her.

''Trent!..'' she said cut off by his passionate kiss.

'' Courtney..'' He said breaking the kiss. ''what's wrong Duncan doesn't deserve you, heck! I don't but I promise i'll never hurt or break your heart like him I care about you Court.''

'' Trent you really promise me that.''

''Of course, I do.''

''Okay, Trent want to walk me to class.. oh no! we better hurry we have only 10 minutes before were late for class.''

''Don't worry, I brought my bike.''

''Lets go!" she says excitedly, and rides behind Trent. Even when me and Gwen broke up I definitely didn't miss Gwen, I secretly had a crush on Courtney because she was smart, beautiful, and he didn't like her because she was hot like the only reason that jerk of a boyfriend of hers did. I liked her because she was amazing and like some of the same things Trent did and under that angry face she has on her face sometimes he saw beauty in that pretty smile of hers.

Courtney's Pov:

''Thanks Trent.'' I say thanking Trent for getting us to class before we were late.''No problem, anytime Court.'' He said winking at me before I went to class. I couldn't help but smile lovely at him knowing she had someone who truly loved her. She didn't care that Duncan was going to break her heart for the 5th time cheating on her. She knew things were going to be okay thanks to Trent. She went in her classroom before the bell ring and sat down in her desk spot.

Trent's Pov:

Trent felt he was the luckiest guy in the world to date Courtney secretly behind Duncan's back like Duncan did to her. Trent did feel heart breaken the same way Courtney did. When Gwen was his girlfriend she was so nice and sweet and I through I was in love, then she started hanging out with Heather and became so popular and never spent much time with me. Instead she always went to bad boy Duncan because everyone wanted to date him because he always got in trouble not once at school for all the bad things he does like vanish school property, spray painting the walls and always got away with crimes he does like steals stuff from the store. I told Gwen he was a bad influence, Heather but all Gwen did was let popularity get to her head and didn't give a fuck what I said to her and always got mad at me for standing her up like she does to me with Duncan and lies to me in my face. So I broke up with her I didn't care if it broke her heart like she did to me.

 **Thanks for reading guys! If you want more just review. I love you guys! Love, The fearless Emotions**


End file.
